Unfortunate souls
by The asgardian timelord
Summary: Arthur hates America, always has, but unfortunately, due to his parents divorce, he now lives in America. Sadly for him, he gets on the bad side of a certain Leon Kuwata. ((Sorry for crappy summary! The story is better that the summary. I also apologize to any oocness and incorrect facts))


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Dangan Rompa**

Arthur sighed. He really hadn't wanted to move, but since his parents divorced, he and his mother moved from the English country to Torch city in America. It was his first day of School and he was running late, so he missed the bus and had to sprint to school. On his way in, however, he bumped into someone. Without even looking up, he muttered "sorry" and tried to find his person he'd bumped into was a certain corn-haired individual known as Mondo Oowada, infamously known to rule the country's largest biker gang. He crossed his arms after being bumped into, looking critically at the other. "Watch where yer goin' next time," he said, sounding irritated."Whatever "growled Arthur as he found a map and went into his looked shocked and yet slightly impressed as Arthur so easily brushed him off, noticing he had walked into his own homeroom. Standing there for a few seconds, he finally followed in, watching him carefully as he sat down in his seat near the back. Arthur glared as the teacher rattled off about the new student, and asked Arthur to introduce himself "I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I moved here from England." He spit out and promptly sat down. The teacher asked him a few questions, until he glared and gave her a look that basically said 'fuck off' until she left him alone. Mondo simply watched on, looking very impressed at his backbone. When the teacher went back and sat at her desk as they waited for the bell to ring, he walked up to Arthur's desk and leaned on it, looking down at him. "...So, England, huh? What's it like there?" "Better than here" Arthur muttered before his phone buzzed. It was Francis, his frenemie it read *how is America? It can't be good without me there* Arthur rolled his eyes, before replying *fuck off, frog.* as an afterthought, he added *alright I guess* Mondo gave a nod. "What brings you here, then?" he asked, crossing his arms. "None of your business" snapped Arthur, the bell then rang, and he quickly whipped out his schedule to see what his next class was. Gym. Great. Mondo rolled his eyes. "Relax, kid. Just tryin' to make conversation, don't need to be all defensive." He glanced down at his schedule. "You need help findin' the gym? It's my next class too. I'll walk you there." "Fine" muttered the prideful brit . He then exited the class room. Mondo lead the way as they headed towards the gym. "PE here's a piece of cake. We're workin' on a baseball unit now, which sucks, but sometimes we lift weights, which is easy. Real men gotta keep strong." "joy" he muttered. Mondo looked at him with a bit of annoyance. "Well, you're a real ray of sunshine, aren't ya? Lighten up. You're gonna need that tough side for later, give it a rest." Arthur looked at him with anger blazing in his eyes "Well forgive me for not being fucking happy about moving out of the only place I've ever known, with only me mum! ALL of my siblings AND my friends are in England. And here I am in another fucking country" With that he stormed away, trying to calm down. Mondo looked a bit alarmed, but didn't go after him, just watching as he stormed off. "There's a lot of freaks at this school...Just tryin' to warn ya..." he muttered, before walking off.

Arthur was mortified. He had told a complete stranger everything. He had lost his temper, and it wasn't even the end of the day. He shrugged off the feeling as he entered the gym. Mondo was stretching inside the gym when he noticed him come in, and headed over to him. "You okay, kid?" he asked, looking a bit concerned. Arthur looked away, and after a moment spoke "sorry for, um, yelling at you. The move has been stressful, and all..." Mondo nodded. "Hey, I get it man. Life can be that way sometimes, I know, trust me. I just wanted to give you a fair warning that there are a lot of really freaky people here who might give you a hard time if ya cross 'em. Didn't mean to upset you or anything..." Arthur smirked at that "can't be much worse than at my old school, world academy. I kid you not; there were future ax murderers and current psychopaths." Mondo smirked, shaking his head. "Not so sure you wound up in any better place either, though. You'll see there's a lot of good people here, but there's definitely some you're gonna wanna avoid. I can help you out with that, if ya want." He realized he hadn't introduced himself yet, and spoke again, "Name's Mondo, by the way. Mondo Oowada." "Arthur Kirkland, not Art, not Artie, not land of kirks, not britbrows, not Artie brows. Just Arthur" He replied, listing off the annoying names Alfred and Francis had called him. Mondo gave a chuckle. "Okay, Arthur. Got it. Not a fan of nicknames, huh?" "nope, nor am I a fan of the French" Mondo smirked, pointing to a girl on the opposite side of the gym who was fixing her long black hair. "Stay away from that one, then. Her name's Celestia. Or so she says, at least. She pretends she's French and puts on a fake accent 'cause she adores the French so much, but she's not really French. Though she'd flip if you tried to accuse her." Arthur laughed "Oh, I suppose not all the French are bad, I just had my image of them spoiled by a certain Francis Bonnefoy" He raised an eyebrow. "Really? How bad was this guy?" " Oh, the frog was a nuisance to me my entire life" He was about to say more, but his phone chimed again. he swore under his breath believing it was Francis, but it was his sister * Hey! We miss you!* she texted, accompanied by a group selfie of her and her twin, Tristan. He replied *I miss you too, but I'm in a class* Mondo looked over curiously. "Who's that?" he asked, resting his head in his hands. "My older sister, Marin, and her twin, Tristan. He smiled faintly. "Are they all the siblings you got? Or do you have more?" Arthur sighed" No, there's the oldest, Alistair, then Marin and Tristan, then Dilan, and my younger brother, Peter." He raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Big family. Bet it gets annoying, though, right? I just had one older brother." " I suppose, but they're all in the UK, with my dad,well , except for Marin. She lives in Dublin, Ireland. I opted to stay with my mum. I had no idea we'd be leaving the country, though" He looked at the picture a moment longer before putting his phone back into his pocket. "Ah. You miss 'em, then?" he asked, before crinkling his nose and shaking his head. "No, that's a dumb question, never mind. 'Course you do. Moving countries is no walk in the park." He nodded, then changed the subject "So, baseball, right? I hope I don't make too much of a fool of myself." "You'll do fine . I'm good at most sports, though." he looked a bit smug, "shame they don't do motorsports here. I'd dominate at that." Arthur looked at him curiously "motor sports?" he questioned Mondo nodded with a smirk. "Anything like riding a motorbike would be my domain. I'm a king on a bike. Heard of the Crazy Diamonds motorcycle gang? Biggest one, and 's all mine." Arthur was indifferent "A gang, huh? That's nice, I guess" He grins, puffing out his chest in pride. "It's better than nice. My big bro Daiya and I built it up together. The Diamonds rule the road, and I rule The Diamonds." "Cool." Arthur didn't really care, but he didn't want to hurt Mondo's feelings. Mondo didn't take the hint, and kept talking a bit longer. It seemed almost as if he were talking to himself, actually. "You should hear us all revving up at once...it shakes the whole town to its roots, I tell ya. Daiya would be so proud to see how far It's gotten!" "Uh-huh" he said Mondo finally seemed to catch the hint, shaking himself out of it. "...Sorry. I get real wrapped up in The Diamonds. Get me goin' and I can't stop." He looks over to where the coach seems to be gathering people up to go outside. "Looks like it's time to go get started. C'mon. "alright" Arthur followed Mondo outside.

AN: Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, this story started out as a roleplay I did with the cutest person in the world, and I thought to myself. "Why not make it a fanfic?" so I did, and this is the first installment! I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, but otherwise enjoy~

Please review, I find your comments very helpful. Flames are welcome. Ta ta for now~


End file.
